Young Love
by showtunediva
Summary: First Music Man Fic. Tommy/Zaneeta fluff. Please review. I do not own Music Man Characters. Revised.
1. Family Tension

**Young Love**

**A Music Man Fan Fiction**

**Notes:** The following is a deleted scene that is set after the Flag Day ceremony when Harold Hill announces forming the River City Boys Band. I own no characters from Music Man. This is a story I started working on two years ago after I was in Music** Man** with the Amherst PTA that I finally got around to revising. Thank you to Midworfian Greenleaf for your editing expertise!

Zaneeta Shinn could not stand living in River City Iowa. One thing she especially hated was all the gossip. For months there had been people spreading horrible rumors about Marian Paroo the local librarian . She personally liked Marian and couldn't understand why people would spread lies about her all around town.

All throughout the school year and into the begining of the summer rumors were also being spread about Zaneeta and her relationship with Tommy Diljas. School had ended four days after the Flag Day ceremony and the last few days of school hallways were a buzz with talk about the prank Tommy had pulled. They shot pitying looks at Zaneeta which read "Why does she hang out with that loser?" She was very much alone.

As if her social issues at school were not enough of a downer her father didn't have very much support for her relationship with Tommy either. Her parents would much rather prefer to see her with an upstanding gentleman from River City.

" I don't see what you see in that whippersnapper Tommy Diljas." her father was always the one to instigate the conversation.

"Harold Hill obviously saw something worthy in both of us." Zaneeta pointed out.

Her father glowered at her. "Don't try and change the subject."

"George dear, Mr. Hill must have seem something positive in Tommy if he asked him to help lead the band." Eulalie quickly came to her daughter's defenses.

"Are you senseless? There won't be any band! I'm going to put a stop to this malarky if it's the last thing I do!" Mayor Shinn bellowed.

Zaneeta blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration.

"Tommy's not as bad as you think as he is Papa.""

"What proof do you have of that? That firework that went off in the gym could have injured your mother and dozens of other people."

Zaneeta wavered. "That's true but she didn't get hurt. I did try to tell him not set it off but he didn't seem to want to listen."

"Your mother and I just can't understand why you can't date a more wholesome boy.. any boy who goes to River City High."

Zaneeta's face grew red. " NO ONE IN SCHOOL LIKES ME! Can't you see that?"

Her parents looked at her completely dumb founded. "What?" her mother asked.

Tears sprang to Zaneeta's eyes. "Everyone at school talks about me behind my back... including the boys! Tommy is the only person who understands me and is possibly my only friend."

Her parents started at each other in silence.

"I still do not allow you to see him.. not in the least bit." Her father said.

Zaneeta was silent.

"Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Absolutely nothing. Both of you will never understand how I feel about Tommy!" Zaneeta ran out of the kitchen and up to her room.

She passed her sister Gracie in the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Just fighting with Mama and Papa about my realtionship with Tommy. They'll never understand how I feel about him!"

"Maybe I will."

"You're too young Gracie."

Zaneeta went into her room and emerged two minutes later a bag of library books in hand.

She peeked her head into her sister's room. "Tell Mama and Papa I'll be at the library. I'll be back before dinner."

Her sister nodded. "Okay."

Zaneeta stomped down the stairs and angrily slammed the front door behind her.

10 minutes later she met Tommy outside the candy kitchen.

"What's eatin you?" Tommy asked noticing his girlfriend looked upset.

"My parents. They don't understand our relationship! They never will!"

Tommy smiled. "Hey, you're with me now. Don't worry about them."

Zaneeta sighed. "I'll try not to."

The two teens entered the Candy Kitchen and snagged a corner booth right away.

"I just don't get why your parents don't approve of us being together."

Zaneeta blew her bangs out of her eyes.. " Well part of is that stunt you pulled at the Flag Day ceremony. I warned you about setting that firework off."

"Was your mother badly hurt?"

Zaneeta shook her head. "She wasn't but she could have been. Other people could have been injured to your know"

"If there's ever a time when you talk to your mom in private apologize to her for me. Your father probably won't appreciate the apology half as much."

Zaneeta's shoulder's began to relax. "Okay."

"Why do you think people don't think we make a good couple?" Tommy asked

"Well think about it.. you're a rebel and I'm the ideal good girl. My father is the mayor of River City. People have tons of respect for him."

"Well the kids at your school don't have a lot of respect for you if they talk about you behind your back constantly and pass judgement on our relationship."

Zaneeta smiled for the first time in the past hour. "That couldn't be more true!"

"I can prove everyone wrong!" Tommy said jubilantly

"Be quiet! I don't want people to stare at us." Zaneeta whispered.

"Let them stare! Once I help Professor Hill with this Boys Band people will see a totally different side of me."

Zaneeta's eyes grew wide. "Do you really think there'll be a band?"

Tommy nodded. "I'm sure of it!"

"I wish Papa would believe that. He's determined to have Professor Hill thrown in jail."

Tonmy squeezed Zaneeta's hand under the table. " Don't worry. Everything will work out."

Zaneeta was not so sure about this. "I really hope you're right Tommy."

Once they finished their ice cream Tommy escorted Zaneeta to the library.

"Should I pick you up later?" he asked

Zaneeta shook her head. "No, people will get suspicious. I'll be done her long before dinner time. I'll be fine by myself."

Tommy kissed Zaneeta's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Zaneeta smiled. "Let's make it sooner rather than later"

Zaneeta hoped it would be sooner rather than later that her father would start to see things her way. As much he enjoyed being with Tommy, one thing she hated the least was sneaking around.


	2. Figuring Things Out

**Figuring Things Out**

**Young Love Chapter 2**

I own no characters from The Music Man. Random original characters will be introduced through out the story.

After Zaneeta stormed out of the house in a fit of rage Eulalie decided to do some gardening in the front yard. Gracie joined her mother outside in the yard a few minutes ; later.

"Mama, I hate seeing Zaneeta so upset. Why does she have to fight with Papa all the time?"

Eulaile looked up from the zinnias she was planting. "Your father and I disagree with her about her relationship with Tommy. We don't think they're a good match."

"He barely knows Tommy. Why does that give you two any reason to judge him?"

Eulalie shrugged. but did not answer her daughter's question.

" Zaneeta said that she tried to stop Tommy from setting the firework off."

Her mother nodded. "I know. He didn't listen to her though. If he had he could have avoided going to the police station with Constable Locke."

" How can we get Papa to change his mind about Tommy? I want Zaneeta to be happy."

Eulalie shrugged again. "I really don't know darling. Hopefully we'll figure something out eventually.

At that moment a few of Gracie's friends Adeline and Gertrude came up the drive way. "Hey Gracie, our sisters are taking us to the park to play softball. We're meeting some other girls down there too. Do you want to come?"

Gracie nodded. " Yeah sure. Let me go get my glove."

A few minutes later Gracie joined her friends.

Eulalie smiled. "Have fun sweetheart. Dinner is at 6:30."

Gracie kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye Mama."

Adeline and Gertrude waved at Eulalie. "Bye Mrs. Shinn."

Zaneeta got home from her date at 5:15. She had spent most of the afternoon in the library doing research for her summer history project. Zaneeta was a bit of an over achiever and was a huge fan of history. This project was due the first day of school and it was for the Topics In History class she was taking.

When Zaneeta entered the house at 5:15 she saw her mother at the stove stirring pasta.

"Where's Gracie Mama?"

"Her friends invited her to play softball. She should be home shortly. I told her we were eating dinner at 6:30. Your father should be home any minute. Can you help me make a salad?"

Zaneeta nodded. "Sure." She went to the refrigerator to get out the lettuce, salad and all other salad fixings.

" How was the library darlin?"

"Good. Got a good dent in to the research for my summer history project.

"What are you doing it about?"

"The Renaissance. I decided to research a romantic period in history."

Eulalie smiled to herself Her daughter had always been a helpless romantic.

10 minutes later Gracie burst through the door.

"How was your game?" Zaneeta asked her sister.

"Great. I'm going to go upstairs and shower. I'll be down in 15 minutes."

Her mother nodded. "Okay."

Later that night after dinner Zaneeta knocked on her sister's door.

" Would you like me to read you a story now?"

Gracie nodded.

"I'll be right back. Let me get my pajamas on."

Five minutes later Zaneeta snuggled in bed next to her sister. Gracie curled into her side right away. Once they finished reading the story Gracie looked at her older sister curiously.

"Why does Papa hate Tommy so much?"

Zaneeta shrugged. "I don't know Gracie. It's very frustrating."

"Does Mama approve the two of you being together?"

Zaneeta shrugged. "She doesn't really say much when Papa goes on his tirades so I don't really know if she sides with him or me."

"I can try to help too."

Zaneeta tousled her sister's hair. "I think my relationship with Tommy is a little tough for you to understand Gracie."

"Why?

"You really won't know the complexity of my feelings until you're my age or a little younger."

"Are you afraid I would rat you out if you told me you were going out with Tommy?"

Zaneeta nodded. "You were quick to indicate he was the one who set of that firework."

"I hate seeing you so mad Zaneeta."

Zaneeta smiled. " I hope Papa starts to see things my way soon."

"I love you."

Zaneeta kissed her sister softly on the forehead. "I love you too my sweet Gracie."

Zaneeta walked over to the light switch flipped it off and then left her sister's room closing the door behind her.

A week later River City was a buzz with excitement mid day on a Wednesday afternoon. The Wells Fargo wagon would be coming to town and the band instruments were being delivered on it. Zaneeta was thrilled to see Winthrop's face light up when she saw him receive his cornet. "I have never seen him look so happy. Ms. Paroo said that since this Boys Band formed he's really been a lot happier."

Tommy grinned. " Yeah, he's the kid I'm most excited to work with. I know how hard he's been taking his dad's death so I think this will be an awesome experience for him. He seems to making fast friends with a few of the other kids in the band."

Gracie who had been talking to a few of her friends ran over to her sister and Tommy.

"Did you see how happy Winthrop is?"

Tommy smiled. "We sure did and we were just talking about it too. I was just telling your sister how excited I am to be working with him in the band."

Gracie smiled at Tommy widely. "Are you playing at the 4th of July sociable next week?"

"We hope to be ready by then."

"Hey Gracie, you know how your father doesn't like your sister and I being together?"

Gracie nodded.

Tommy smiled at Zaneeta. "Well, I want to ask her to go to the sociable with me but I want your dad to be comfortable with the idea. Do you think it might be a good idea for me to come over for dinner some night to talk to him?

Gracie shrugged. "I'm not so sure. He's not very fond of you after what happened at the Flag Day ceremony."

" I actually wanted to take this opportunity to give your parents the apology they deserve for that incident."

Gracie still looked a little uneasy.

"We'll have to talk to our mother about it," Gracie said.

"How soon can you make a decision? I wanted to come over Friday after band practice?"

"We can talk to her tonight." Zaneeta said.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
